I need you
by Singam1234
Summary: Lucy goes on a simple mission by herself. It was supposed to be easy, just find a gem in a forest. After a week though, she disappeared without a trace. Natsu is slowly being taken over be his demons. Lucy is the only one who can save him. Is there really a way that Natsu can defeat his demons, or is that just an impossible dream. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new Nalu story. Before I say anything else though, all rights to Hiro Mashima the amazing creator of fairy tail. This is my third fairy tail story that's probably going to be kind of long so I hope you enjoy. It will probably take me forever to update though...Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review. And if you haven't please consider reading some of my other stories.**

* * *

The first day

It was currently raining in Magnolia and it wasn't a certain rain woman's fault. Everything was just gloomy. Nothing exciting was going on. Not even the rowdiest guild Fairy Tail was being as loud as usual. Most of the world didn't know, but one of their most important members had gone on a job, but never returned. That member was Lucy Heartfillia, the light of Fairy Tail. Only the members of that guild knew of her disappearance. They had of course searched for her, but that turned up nothing. The last day they saw her was on a Tuesday. She was smiling cheerfully as usual, and had told her team that she was going on a solo job. Her team was against it of course, especially Natsu, but she refused to back down. She said she needed to prove to herself that she wasn't a burden to her teammates. Natsu had reluctantly let her go, but told himself if she wasn't back in three days, he would go look for her.

The mission Lucy took was a simple one. All she had to do was find a rare gem in a forest. It wasn't a dangerous forest, actually it was far from that. It was actually one of the most peaceful forests. The worst thing that happened there before was touching poison ivy and having your body itch for a few days, at most a week. Lucy's teammates probably only allowed her to go just because nothing usually happened in that forest, until now.

Natsu had promised himself that he would wait three days before searching for Lucy, but he just didn't have the patience. It was only after one that he went to find her. He, of course, decided to walk all the way there that way he wouldn't have to suffer from motion sickness. That was probably a bad thing to do since it took him four days to walk that distance. If he had suffered through the motion sickness, maybe he could have gotten to Lucy before she disappeared.

When he arrived at the forest, her scent was completely gone. He asked the client of the mission but the old man said she never appeared. That only made Natsu's worry grow. Had the train she rode been attacked? Natsu knew that his best friend could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but worry. He was just that type of person. After three days of searching, he went back to the guild to tell them the bad news. Lucy was gone and there was no trace of her.

The guild was distraught. There stellar mage had disappeared on a job that was supposed to be easy. They didn't know where she could have possibly gone. For all they knew, she could've been kidnapped. Team Natsu had continued the search, but even they were beginning to lose hope. They had no idea where she was. It had already been a week and there was no sign that she was still alive, or that she was coming back. That was when the demon started to surface within Natsu. It was small though. It needed more fear and worry to completely envelop Natsu's mind. While it waited, it hid in the darkest corner of Natsu's mind, where it would never be found.

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v

It was dark. I couldn't see a thing in front of me. Chains stopped me from moving my arms and legs. It was impossible to move. I could make out the silhouette of a table. There were things on it, but I couldn't tell what. I didn't really want to know either. I heard a door creak open but I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. Footsteps followed the sound, getting closer and closer. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't make out who's body it was though. The person's head laid lightly on my shoulder. Their hair tickled my skin, making a shiver go up my back.

"Lucy." A voice whispered. It was a male. Their voice wasn't very deep but it was low enough I could instantly tell it was a man. Their head shifted and I saw red eyes staring up at me. Those eyes were so familiar, but I couldn't remember where they were from. "I missed you." He hugged me harder, I could feel my ribs shift a little bit underneath my flesh.

"You were supposed to be mine from the beginning, but then you ran away. Don't you know how much that hurt me...you're beloved fiancee." I racked my brain to remember who this person was. Suddenly I got it. Before I ran away and found fairy tail, I was betrothed to a man my father picked out for me. That was one of the main reasons I ran away from home. I didn't love this person. They didn't love me. I didn't want to be in a loveless relationship.

I tried to recall this persons name. It was something weird. I didn't know how I could've forgotten it.

"My darling Lucy. I'm sure you don't even remember my name. If you had taken the time to learn my name, maybe you could have remembered it. I did very extensive research on you. You're simply perfect. I don't know how I even let you go." The man released me from his hold and clapped twice. Lights turned on instantly. I squinted and I finally saw who it was that kidnapped me. I can't say that I was happy to see him.

I could finally see what was on that table. There were an assortment of knives, whips, hammers and nails. I didn't even want to begin to imagine what he was going to do to me. He saw my eyes on the table. "You have to be punished for escaping me. I won't let you ever leave me again. No one will take you away. Not even your guild. I'll destroy that first. Everything precious to you will be demolished by me. I think we'll actually start right now." The man walked up to a table and picked up a knife. He walked back toward me smiling like a maniac.

Without warning, the knife came down and slashed open my cheek. I let out a yelp of pain. "If that hurt, just wait 'till we get to the more fun things darling~" He licked my blood off the knife. I couldn't do anything but hope that soon, somebody would save me.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it's kind of short. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm always open to ideas. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Plz review. Again, all right to Hiro Mashima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. It hasn't even been a week since I last posted :) I'm planning on updating this story at least twice a week. Thank you to aidansidhe for reviewing. Don't worry, I'm not going to use rape as a plot twist. I actually hate that plot twist, plus I refuse to do anything even slightly rated M. Anyway, I"m going to try to post all reviewers in A/N's. Enjoy the story and plz follow favorite and review.**

* * *

At the guild

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charle sat at one of the tables inside the fairy tail guild hall. Natsu had gone missing...well, not really missing, everyone knew he went to go look for Lucy. It wasn't really disappearing, but it would have been nice if he had told them before leaving. The guild was a family, and with Lucy missing, they weren't sure if they could handle another important member of their guild disappearing.

While the remaining part of team Natsu sat in silence, the doors of the guild burst open. Smoke covered who had entered. Everyone in the guild simply waited. They were to exhausted with worry to bother standing up. A voice yelled out from the smoke. "Natsu-san, where are you? We need you right now!" Everyone knew who was here. Only one person added san to Natsu's name. Sting was here, and if Sting was there, that meant Rogue, Frosch, and Lector were there too.

Erza looked at the four visitors in wonder. What was so important that they traveled all the way to Magnolia to tell Natsu. "Where's Natsu-san?" Sting repeated as if his life depended on it. Erza slowly got up and walked up to the two dragonslayers warily. It was too strange. First Lucy and Natsu, and now Sting and Rogue.

"Natsu isn't here right now Sting, could you tell me what's wrong?" Sting was so tired he didn't register the exhaustion in Erza's voice.

"I guess you'll do." Sting complied. Rogue unfolded a piece of paper. Everyone was startled when a hologram was produced from the paper. Everyone's attention was drawn to it.

"This arrived at Sabertooth yesterday. We came here as soon as we found out what it was." Rogue looked terrified at the idea of showing the Fairy Tail guild the hologram. It must've contained something terrible.

The hologram started to play. It showed a dark room with a light focused on a man wearing a white mask and black clothe. There was no way to identify him. "Hello Sabertooth. I hope you've been having a good day because I'm about to make it bad." The man coughed and the entire room lit up. In the background, you could see Lucy in chains. "As you can see, I have Lucy Heartfillia. Now by now you must be wondering why not send this to Fairy Tail. There's a reason. We, or rather I have something that's precious to you Sting Euliffe and Rogue Cheney." The man yanked on a chain that was in his hand.

"Ow" a feminine voice called out as she was pulled into the shot. "Watch it!" The fairy tail members were surprised as they saw Yukino glaring up at the man. They thought it was just Lucy who went missing. Apparently not.

"Now as you can see, I have the only living celestial mages in the world. It would be so easy to end the line of celestial magic, but I won't do that." The man smirked. "You have something I want. Deliver this message to fairy tail. If you don't I think I'll kill this pretty mage. It won't even be a challenge. After you take this to fairy tail, I want you to go to the Crocus Palace. Fairy Tail knows the secret passage into the castle. Follow that passage to the end of it. Go into what the kingdom calls "Hell's palace," After you get there, I'll find you, and I'll bring both mages with me. I won't promise their physical or mental safety though. All I'll promise is that I'll keep them alive. Oh, and also," the man pulled out a knife, "Just to make sure you know I'm not bluffing..." The knife cut Yukino's arm deeply. She whimpered, not wanting to let out a scream. "I would suggest you hurry, I wouldn't want to kill them accidentally." The man smiled and looked as though he just remembered something. "One more thing, I only want these people to arrive, anyone else, I kill them. Erza Scarlet, Gray FUllbuster, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, any exceeds the dragonslayers own, and Natsu Dragneel. He must be here. The people I mentioned, I have no grudge against. Natsu Dragneel must die. He's the reason I didn't keep my wealth, the reason I lost everything precious to me. If you're listening to this Dragneel, know this, if you never existed, this never would've happened!"

With that the video cut off. All the Fairy Tail members were in shock. They never knew Natsu made someone so angry. It just wasn't possible. Natsu was a nice person. He wouldn't ever purposely hurt someone. Unless he was fighting them, but that didn't apply right at the moment.

"We have to go find Natsu!" Erza said with determination. Natsu was the missing key to unlock the way to Lucy. Once they had him, all they had to do was beat up the guy who hurt there family, and get their injuries treated. It would be simple, or at least everyone hoped.

"We'll assist you in finding him. He has our friend too." Rogue said impassively. Sting nodded.

"Let's go." Everyone fist pumped the air and ran out the guild doors. "Wendy-san, Gajeel-san, help us pick up his scent. We need to pick him up as quickly as possible." Both dragonslayers nodded. As they ran, they were filled with determination, and pride. They were going to find their family, no matter what it took.

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v

I woke up after my first torture scene. I was in so much pain, but that didn't stop me from noticing my ex-fiancee and Yukino. Yukino was bleeding from the arm. That jerk! Yukino was the sweetest person ever. She didn't deserve to be in pain. This was my fault. If I hadn't run away, Yukino wouldn't be here right now.

"I see you're awake, darling~" The nameless man looked at Lucy smirking. "I'm going to guess you found you're new roommate. Surely you know her, the only celestial mage alive other than you." He walked over to me, dragging Yukino along with him. "I'll leave you too to get better reacquainted." He tied Yukino to a pole and made the rope tight enough that she couldn't move very much. At most, not enough for her to help me. The man left and the door closed softly between him.

"What's going on Lucy-sama? Why are we here? Do you know?" Yukino bombarded me with questions as soon as the man left.

"I'm sorry Yukino, I dragged you into my mess. That man was my ex-fiancee from when I was still a heiress. When I ran away, I completely forgot he existed. I guess that was a bad idea on my part. We're here because I was stupid enough to forget. That's the only thing I know."

"That's it Lucy, I would've thought you'd know more" The man's voice reappeared. "I guess I'll need to make you remember some things.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally getting a new chapter posted! Yay! Thank you to sugarsugarrush and Bearsweetcuddle for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and this chapter will hopefully have more Nalu in it.**

* * *

With the ones who went to go search for Lucy

"Gajeel-san, Wendy-san, we picked up his scent! This way!" Sting took a sharp left, straight into Magnolia forest. Rogue, Wendy and Gajeel closely followed. They ran past so many trees they didn't know where exactly they were, but that wasn't important to them at the moment. They had to get to Natsu. Sting started to run faster, thinking Natsu's scent was getting closer. They almost found him, just a few more steps and they would run into them.

Wendy started to run just a bit faster so she was leading them. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around a muscular body. "Wendy?" A confused voice said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the guild"

"Natsu-san, thank god we found you. Look, we have a letter from the guy who has Lucy, and Yukino!" Natsu's eyes widened in shock, they had Yukino too. No wonder Sting and Rogue were here. Natsu wasn't positive yet, but he was pretty sure Sting and Yukino were mates.

Rogue put the scroll with the video in Natsu's hand. "Watch this." That was all he said to the fire dragonslayer before Gajeel started talking.

"You ain't gonna like what you see flamebrain, make sure you watch to the end and don't destroy that, that's our only clue." Natsu nodded and opened it watching the message. His face showed many different emotions, but the one that was always in his eyes was hate. They hurt Lucy. That was unforgivable, for so many reasons. A few weeks ago, Natsu had finally figured out that Lucy was his mate. He decided to tell her at the park, but he never got the chance before she disappeared.

"Let's go." He said. He was in no mood to play. Especially since it was Lucy they were talking about. Whoever that guy was, he was going down. There would be nothing left of him when Natsu was finished.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The man said he was going to help me remember things. I was not looking forward to that. His way of helping me remember was going to be painful. I looked down at Yukino, praying he didn't hurt her. She wasn't part of this at all.

"Oi Lucy Darling~. You might want to pay attention, after all, don't you want to know what I'm really after?" A knife slashed open her thigh. It was a really deep cut, and it hurt. "Look, I really wasn't fazed when you left me, after all I had girls throwing themselves at my feet. What affected me was, you chose that pink haired guy over me. I'm so much better looking than him."

I hid back a laugh. Really, I thought. With you're looks, the best you could do was a cow, or maybe a donkey. I forgot that he was talking and he noticed it. He was holding a hammer now, and hit me in the shoulder with it. A large snap was heard as my shoulder bone snapped. I let out a large yelp and tried to struggle, but it was useless.

"Listen when I'm talking!" He yelled. He sighed and continued his story, not paying attention my pain. "Okay so, since you're a celestial mage, I decided I would punish all celestial mages. Luckily there's only two or this would've taken a lot longer. Anyway, my true goal is to kill you're lovers that way you have no one left in life." The man smiled like that was the best plan ever. It was actually a really weak plan compared to the other ones I heard.

Yukino decided to speak up at the moment. "Um- we don't have any lovers, we're single."

The man looked at her smirking. "Maybe that's what you believe, but certain dragonslayers have already claimed you as there's. I noticed it when I was dragging both of you guys here. On you're upper back, the symbol of the white dragonslayers on there. On Lucy darlings, it the fire dragonslayers. Even if you didn't like them, you belong to them because of that mark."

Yukino and I were both blushing. Sting and Natsu had claimed us. It was a bit of weird but exciting at the same time. After we got out of this, we were totally going to talk to them.

"Anyway, now that you know that, my plan is to kill them, so you're forever alone in life."

I decided I would tell him something. It would probably get me in trouble, but I'm used to that. "I don't think you can kill them." I said looking at him curiously. "They're two of the strongest mages I know, and you don't even have any magic. They could easily beat you."

He growled and started cutting me with a knife. Blood was flying everywhere. My arms and stomach had so many cuts on them. I was starting to pass out from blood loss. I knew telling him that would hurt me badly, and I was right.


End file.
